The sword of passion
by Naruffoku
Summary: Naruto is thrown into a different dimension and finds out he is the subject of an old prophecy. His enemies have found out that he has not obtained his full power and they're on the hunt to recruit him or to end him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Genesis In the beginning, there were two incredibly powerful beings. One was content with its life of nothingness and the other was bursting with creativity.

The creative being first made language for the two beings to communicate and they enjoyed being able to converse with each other but the content being disliked the interruption of the nothingness. The creative being then went on to create other things and suddenly there were planets, stars, galaxies and the universe was created. The content being was further annoyed by these creations but tolerated them because of their beauty, however in one floating rock life sprouted and in the blink of an eye, ther was noise and the universe's beauty was twisted.

The content being was no longer content and it started wiping out the different dimensions while the creative being was busy on earth. Eventually, the creative being, now known as God, finally caught onto the disappearances of his universes when there were only a handful left and so he split himself into two pieces, one was God and the other was the dimensional gap. The dimensional gap was a way to connect the universes and still allow god to maintain power over all of them until the destructive being, now calling itself 666 for every universe it had destroyed, appeared in the universe. It fought God in the dimensional gap until God brought 666 into the universe that held earth and used all his power to seal it.

Even though he was exhausted, God returned to earth's surface to complete his final battle against his wayward creations. He had let them go too far, his creation, a special fallen angel. He called them the devils and he loved them too much to destroy them. As he went into battle, he knew he would die. The thousands of angels occupied the opposing thousands of devils and there were even a group of fallen angels that where in an unknown location at that time and five powerful beings were engaged in combat, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beezlebub, Asmodeus, Behemoth and God.

As God received a mortal wound he manipulated his own godly blood and his loving emotions and forged them into a sword that burned with golden fire, the light of the sun.

"In this new scripture written with my own blood, beings with a truly evil soul shall be smote by the one chosen by my heart", he coughed and then continued "His every step shall shake fear into hearts of evil where I was too benevolent to end it", He coughed again, "my angels please do not neglect your duties and carry on, one who shines like the sun shall come and he shall be the saviour of all." The sword disappeared in blinding light destroying the four satans, Behemoth was binded to the earth by the light and he sunk down never to be seen again. God was gone with the light and from there the war began to end.

 **NA-RU-TO**

Kaguya was hit from three angles by the trio as they each let out an explosive shout, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura and she flew backwards, her body already spontaneously combusting. In a blind rage she tried to create another dimension to trap them and failed. Instead, a rip appeared as the portal which she had tried to create to her next dimension failed and the three were sucked towards it.

"SHIT! SAKURA, SASUKE I GOT THIS!" Naruto roared.

 **"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

Thousands of clones appeared and each fell into the gap and dispelling after a few seconds inside the myriad of colours and they all kept getting closer towards the ominous tear. Naruto flew in the opposite direction pulling Sasuke and Sakura with him but they soon felt the pull of the rip.

The three started gaining speed and even as Naruto made a greater multitude of shadow clones, they drew closer and closer until Naruto pushed the Uchiha and Sakura back, away from the tear and created a blue orb of spiralling energy.

 **"RASENGAN"**

The attack hit the portal and started closing it but in a flash Naruto and the rasengan were enveloped and the portal closed with a shattering sense of finality.

 **AN: Well this is my first story and my first chapter, I made sure to spell-check it and so I'm sure there won't be any mistakes, I think that I'm gooder at English than most fanfiction writers I've seen.**


	2. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD

A teen age boy with a mop of blonde hair lay on a rock and grass path unconscious. He opened his eyes after a while and saw himself on a path with wheat on either side of him. He assumed it was a farm however harvest season had already passed in Fire country so he could have been in the land of Tea or maybe Rice Paddeys, but what would he be doing there.

It was too much work for his already hazy mind and he closed his eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness. Two people approached him, one was a man who hurriedly checked him for injuries and found several and another was a woman who was already calling the ambulance.

After an unknown period of time that same blonde guy woke up connected to a hospital bed and was instantly uncomfortable due to his dislike of hospitals. He checked his body to see if he was fully regenerated then stood up and jumped onto the windowsill ready to leap off onto another building until he saw the cars and the roads.

"Holy shit, what the hell is that!? Where am I!?" A nurse appeared hastily and widened her eyes seeing only a tired, haggard and crazy patient standing on a windowsill.

"I'm sorry sir but please don't jump, I'm sure that there are people who wouldn't be able to take the news." Naruto was confused before he realised that he was only wearing a hospital gown and that it looked like he might commit suicide. Wait, aren't shinobi villages used to ninja leaping out of windows and onto buildings.

"Oh yeah, I almost went out naked, thanks doc, I owe you 'ttebayo", keeping those thoughts in mind, he studied the nurse closely and realised that he had never seen a medic nin that wore those type of clothes. He walked towards his clothes which were folded neatly in a tray and was about to take off the gown until he realised the nurse was still there.

"Uum, would you mind giving me some privacy." he said and the wide-eyed nurse closed the door before some more rapid footsteps could be heard. Naruto dressed quickly and finished just as a doctor appeared and slammed the door open. He carried a clipboard with him which had details written at the top. Naruto knew it was going to be a hassle instantly from the look on the determined doctor's face. He shunshined to the window and calmly leaped to the ground.

"I forgot to ask where I am damnit." he muttered as he wandered around. Desperately he turned to a person next to him and asked "Hey would you mind telling me what village this is?"

The man looked at him strangely.

"This is Kuoh kid and did you just fall from the hospital?"

Naruto cursed again he didn't know where the hell Kuoh was.

"I wish I had listened to Iruka-sensei during map classes but it was too complex dattebayo" he moaned. He was going to ask another question until a hand with a firm grip grasped his shoulder. The random stranger from before left hurriedly.

"Hey kid let me answer your questions but I've got some of my own." the unknown voice said.

The blonde shinobi leaped away from him and turned around swiftly, he was a trained ninja, he shouldn't have been snuck upon like that, unless this man was a shinobi or was masking his power. Naruto was instantly on guard.

"Where is Konoha from here?" Naruto said instantly.

The blonde and black-haired man looked thoughtful for a second.

"Never heard of it and I don't think anybody but you has."

Naruto was confused for a second before remembering something. He had been fighting Kaguya and that weird hole thing that lead to different worlds popped up but went crazy pulling him in. Naruto was sure that this guy somehow knew that, or something along those lines. Naruto carefully studied him. The man's face was held in an ever-present smirk and he had black hair with blonde bangs framing his face, he looked smug, Naruto already disliked him a little.

"I know that you know something, so stop trying to be mysterious and just tell me 'ttebayo."

The man had an amused glint in his eyes before looking around then leaning closer towards him.

"Very well, but I can't tell you here... there are ears everywhere, I'll tell you if you follow me." He started walking off down the street and into an alley way and Naruto followed, quickly memorising the route they were taking. That proved useless because as soon as Naruto turned around the corner he was in a glowing green circle and they teleported too a different location.

 **NA-RU-TO**

Unknown Grigori Hideout

Naruto gasped as he was transported to a small room with a desk and a stack of papers on top of it, behind it was the strange man and there were some bookshelves behind him with the title 'Known sacred gears and their effects'.

"What the hell was that jutsu? Where are we? Is this a genjutsu? KAI! nope ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" The blonde shouted.

"I'm a fallen angel and I am one of many supernatural beings among them are youkai, gods, buddhas, devils and much more." Azazel narrated. He stood up and flared his 12 wings.

"How does that answer any of my questions" Naruto interrupted.

Azazel leaned back into his chair after putting back his wings.

"I'm getting to that, just wait", he continued, "we are known as the three factions and it doesn't matter wherever you came from we just hope that you don't cause trouble."

So he was in a different world... or that's what he wanted him to think.

"Oh yeah, I'm not saying that because it's what I want you to think."

So he could read minds cool he'd remember that.

"No I don't read minds it's just that your emotions are easy to read but curiously not as much as most humans."

"Now tell me what that jutsu was!" Naruto half asked half demanded.

"Kid you need to calm down, you didn't even tell me your name." Azazel said trying to diffuse the situation.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the future Hokage dattebayo." Naruto announced. "Sorry for being a bit hot-headed but I think I get it now I died or something and so I'm in the realm of the gods..?" Naruto theorized.

"No, I think you went through the dimensional gap into this realm through a portal and for some reason you survived the gap with not much damage if you got out of the hospital that quickly."

Naruto kept quiet and didn't say anything about the kyuubi's healing factor. It would probably scare the guy.

"You're hiding something but it doesn't matter too much, so now it's time for my question, how powerful are you?" Before Naruto could say anything Azazel formed a white light spear and shoved it towards him.

Naruto brought out a kunai and leaped backback while simultaneously trying to parry him. His kunai was immediately sheared in half by the light spear.

Azazel turned it to a light sword and vaulted over his desk using his wings to gain significantly more air time, as he sent a horizontally cut towards Naruto. He ended up cutting the files that were on his desk in half. However those files were in the place the blonde shinobi had just been in.

Naruto crouching on Azazel's desk had a shadow clone next to him preparing an Odama rasengan. They blasted towards Azazel who narrowly dodged the massive ball of spiralling blue energy even without looking.

Azazel brought his spear down as Naruto and the clone ran forward he brought it close to their heads before dispelling it from his hands having his back towards his desk.

"You're actually quite good and you have some strange techniques. I'm curious as to how you swapped yourself with the files on my desk."

He was about to continue but was interrupted by the real Naruto punching him in the back, knocking him forwards, the two Naruto clones in front of him both punched him in the jaw as more clones appeared in the combo.

 **"NA"**

 **"RU"**

 **"TO"**

They shouted as Azazel was pummelled launching him higher and higher breaking through the ceiling into the air where the real Naruto was waiting with one leg as high as possible.

 **"UZUMAKI RENDAN"** He said as he heel dropped the falling angel (AN: oh yeah it was intentional) on his forehead sending him towards the ground.

Azazel blasted through the hole that they had already made but before he could ruin smash onto the ground, the fallen angel brought his wings out right before he hit.

However Naruto was prepared for this as he landed straight on Azazel's chest breaking the floor boards and launching paper into the air around him.

"Don't forget what I told you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be the strongest ninja in my village, the Hokage, BELIEVE IT!"

This boy was strange, he had managed to beat Azazel through a bit of trickery. He wouldn't count it though because it was a practice fight. Right?

 **NA-RU TO**

Kuoh academy

Naruto sat down in the woods next to the baseball field, it seemed like a good location to use senjutsu and reminded him of the forests of Konoha, just much,much smaller. This was where he found peace away from the other students. After his fight with Azazel, the shinobi accepted an offer from Azazel that if Naruto helped him a bit then Azazel would pay for his living expenses. His mission was to gather information on a target of great interest: Issei Hyoudou.

Naruto knew that associating himself with Issei Hyoudou and the rest of the perverted trio would have a negative effect on his reputation but he had to do it. He walked over to the gymnasium around the kendo club and was greeted to the sight of the perverted trio getting beaten up.

"Oi, you guys", he yelled stopping the current onslaught, "where's that basketball that I asked you for."

Matsuda and Issei didn't understand because they had never seen Naruto before but Motohama took advantage of the situation.

"We were going to get it until we were thoroughly beaten by the kendo club due to a misunderstanding" Motohama pushed his glasses up as they broke in his hands.

The kendo club looked a tiny bit horrified that they had beaten those three unnecessarily and quickly stepped back but Murayama anand Katase stayed standing with rage plastered on their faces.

"If you were looking for a basketball then why didn't you say that as we beat you up." Murayama asked.

"You didn't give us time to speak" Matsuda replied, catching on to what Naruto had done.

The girls eyed Naruto like a predator before retreating back to the gym. Naruto shivered, these girls were crazy. Issei was startled that the girls hadn't finished what they had started and was also surprised that Naruto had helped them.

"Thanks nii-san, I thought it was over for my balls and my face." Issei said.

Issei was a boy that could easily be described as average with a normal looking face, not muscular but not skinny torso and brown hair and eyes a lighter shade of brown.

"Call me Naruto and don't add the san"he told Issei. "Hai Naruto-senpai" Issei replied. Naruto turned to Motohama and Matsuda.

"That guy for some reason seems to be quite normal, but if he's hanging out with you guys then he definitely has something wrong with him."

"I'm gonna be a harem king Naruto-senpai!" someone shouted. "Aah, I see." Well, Naruto had found his target learned his desire(s) and become his friend, now he just had to wait for the fallen angel operative after school.

 **NA-RU-TO**

ORC club room

"Rias can you feel that", a black haired bombshell asked. She was a prime example of Japanese beauty. Her silky smooth ponytail reached all the way down to her waist and she had gentle purple eyes that seemed to hold mischief, "That power is massive, maybe we can get him and Issei."

"I don't think so, in fact this could be a big problem", the girls known as Rias replied, she had long flowing locks of red hair and blue-green eyes shining with compassion, "we don't know who he's affiliated with and I'm suspicious that he only came to school now, I think that he must either be working with the church to monitor and kill Issei or he's in the service of a fallen angel, either way I'll approach him tomorrow."

 **NA-RU-TO**

Kuoh school gates: after school

Naruto watched as Issei walked home with Amano Yuuma. Her school was actually quite far away from Kuoh so he was a bit intrigued about the lengths she must have gone to see Issei. But where the hell was that Raynare. It didn't matter, she would pop up around Issei sooner or later. Azazel would be annoyed by her tardiness though.

 **END**

 **AN: Thanks for the reviews guys and I hope you continue to give me support. About pairings, since I'm a noob at publishing, I didn't know how to put the pairings but they're going to be Naruto X Kuroka and Naruto X Akeno, some people might dislike it but I'll show them the true power of these pairings.**


	3. Luck of the devil

**AN: Thank you faithful readers for the review, I heard about the dislike of the prologue and I agree with you. Yes: It was too short. Yes: I have re-updated it. And for that guy who seriously had a problem with it I will start making them longer, I just thought that 2k was enough... SO FROM NOW ON NO MORE LAZINESS, I'LL DO 4K WORDS THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High school DxD.**

Chapter 2

A world of red was all Naruto could see, different shades, darker, brighter, heck some of it was even pink!

Behind him was the sewers which represented his mind. It was an alley way that seemed to disintegrate half way with red light pouring out of the holes. It was almost as if his mind had been ripped open upon his arrival in this world and he didn't like it.

From there, he studied it, looking closely at the red light. He didn't have a clue what it meant. For a while it had been like this, something was affecting him and it didn't seem positive or negative, in fact he was a bit scared. Strong energy filled this space and it wasn't his. He couldn't even access Kurama anymore, the red stuff was somehow messing with his seal and whenever he went to the corridor that lead to Kurama, it was cut off by the red stuff and like Hell he was gonna step on that.

He could feel strong emotions pressing on his mind and he was doing all he could to stop its advancement. Yep, something was definitely wrong with him but he only had Azazel to talk to and he was an acquaintance at best. It wasn't the greatest idea to trust Azazel. He was perverted and tended to screw with you a lot. He did things like: putting someone with high amounts of power in the same school as the sisters of two Satans while one, who was eager to recruit humans to their peerage, was a bit desperate.

 **'Kit jus...'**

Naruto whirled around towards the sound. It had definitely been Kurama. 'Don't worry Kurama, I'm coming for you, I'll never leave a friend behind.' As he thought this, the red virus spread exponentially at the place around Kurama's cage. He needed to be focused to stop this thing otherwise it would consume him. This occupied so much of his mind that he didn't have time to be sad. Azazel said that travelling to the dimensional gap was easy, so he could get back if he found a person that knew about interdimensional travel. In time he would get back to Konoha.

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

The ORC room

"It's strange that a fallen angel is going on a date with Issei today buchou", Akeno mused. "I think that she's going to kill him, but don't they extract the sacred gears most of the time?"

"Not when the sacred gear is unawakened and in devil territory, we could go and recruit him now and tell him that the fallen angel is lying to him", Rias replied, "I was sure that his desires would have summoned me by now but I think that his desires are being stemmed because of his affection towards the fallen angel."

Rias paused, thinking carefully.

"If the fallen angel kills Issei, then I can have Koneko bring his body to me and then I could ressurect him as a devil." Rias continued.

She would be manipulating the situation for her own gain but she needed Issei's power. It could help her, she knew it could.

"Koneko are you all right with that?" Rias asked.

"Hai buchou!"

A petite white-haired girl said emotionlessly. She had hazel yellow eyes and snow-white hair, her bangs went down the side of her face and all in all she looked kind of cute.

She continued to eat her cake now knowing her role in Issei's recruitment.

"And Yuuto."

A handsome blonde boy looking out the window turned his head towards her, he had grey eyes that were almost blue.

"Can you help Koneko as well."

"Hai buchou."

Now the only problem left was Uzumaki.

She looked at Akeno and nodded. This plan was her worst in strategy and trickery but she needed his power.

"Akeno, you don't have to do this, why would you even agree to this plan, if there was any backlash, it would be to you."

This plan was something truly befitting of a devil but for her best friend, Akeno would do anything to help her.

With a heavy heart, Rias allowed Akeno to commence the plan.

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

Woods next to the baseball field

As Naruto explored his altered mindscape, he was approached by Himejima Akeno.

She sat down underneath the tree in which he resided and brought out a bento, which she had made for herself, then started eating.

"You don't seem to be asleep, so what are you doing?" Akeno asked as Naruto opened his eyes suddenly, for some reason he had started getting caught off-guard easier.

"Since when did you get here?" he asked, not making a move to jump down from the tree, he wasn't going to go down for a conversation that might only take a few minutes.

For a moment, Akeno didn't say anything as she ate her rice and sukiyaki.

"Want some?" she asked.

Naruto was annoyed. If he was seen in her company by other students, he would get so much more attention, attention lead to people talking to him, people talking to him lead to friends and he didn't want friends! Now this girl had come, didn't answer his question and offered him food. Well someone from the Gremory's group had been bound to approach him so he couldn't put it off anymore.

"We can talk after school or I can answer her questions now." Naruto said in a low voice. It was time to meet the devils, he was basically just marching around in her territory without saying anything so Rias would have had to make the first move sooner or later. He was even more surprised that only Akeno was here, wouldn't someone who was careful bring more people when facing a being with unknown level of power and unknown affiliations?

"That's not why I'm here, I just want to know why you're always alone" Akeno replied in a calm voice.

Naruto's eyes widened, _'Damnit, why are women so troublesome, Shikamaru was right about them'_

"I... enjoy being alone more than having company", Naruto lied, "I can only be at peace alone."

That was a half-truth or a half-lie if you looked at it the other way, Naruto wouldn't be happy going back to his world if he had friends here, it would be too painful for him. He didn't want to face that pain, he only had to last until he found someone who could take him back to his old world.

"If you were so happy alone, then you wouldn't be so happy to have a conversation with me." Akeno remarked.

Naruto couldn't help it. After that he just snapped.

"If Gremory-san doesn't want to talk to me then leave me alone, or just stop toying with me." he leaped down as he said it facing Akeno as he landed in a crouching position. He looked her in the eyes and she looked at back at him not backing down. Naruto liked her stubbornness, wait, what.

 _'Shikamaru, how did you know?'_ Naruto asked in his mind.

He stood up and started walking away hastily.

"We'll chat next time." Akeno said, still sitting under the tree and eating.

'Godamnit!'

Naruto had just made his first real friend in Kuoh Academy.

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

The ORC room

Himejima Akeno opened the door to the club room and saw Rias and Sona in a conversation playing a chess match. They each had a cup of tea.

"Oh Akeno, right on time, did you find out anything?" Rias inquired.

Akeno didn't know why she was 'right on time' but realised as soon as she saw Rias' chess board. From what she could gather the red head devil had about 2 more moves until checkmate. Akeno looked at her intensely.

"Ara ara buchou, it seems your lust to win has turned you into a masochist, I'll enjoy playing with you if you want." Akeno said saucily.

Rias, however, was annoyed, not because of the playing with her thing, but about the masochist thing.

"If you keep on talking like that I'm willing to turn you into a masochist Akeno, after all, you are my servant." Rias retorted. She wasn't going to let Akeno get the better of her.

"Ahem, I think I might be interrupting something but please make your move Rias."

Rias had completely given up and thought that Akeno would have saved her from another loss, but instead of taking attention away from the chess match, she had brought more to it. Rias moved her king piece forward into a space where it would be in check.

"That's an illegal move Rias." Sona said while smirking slightly, the Gremory heir had completely given up, it was time to end it.

She moved her bishop diagonally after Rias made another move and won with a checkmate.

Rias huffed childishly and folded her arms beneath her big bust.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care too much about chest, I know I'll beat you where it matters." she said as she brought out her evil pieces and she didn't lose all the time in chess, she had just made one mistake which Sona hadn't allowed her to take back. They were friends, which friends did that?

"So what did you learn about Uzumaki-san?" Rias asked, with her full attention focused on the matter. Sona was also intent to hear about this and was one of the reasons why Sona had come here, she wanted to know about the currently unknown factor Uzumaki Naruto.

"I didn't find out much but he seems comfortable when it's only me with him." she paused for a second before remembering something. "Apart from that, he just acts strange sometimes and he has the same sort of energy as a youkai but its also different, however I'm sure she's a human." she continued.

Rias looked at Sona in confusion and Sona shrugged her shoulders, she didn't really know what this could allude to, she would look into it later.

"Are you sure Uzumaki-san isn't some sort of youkai, if he has chakra he must be, he could be using a powerful illusion to make him emit a human's presence." Rias addressed to the Sitri devil.

Sona shook her head, it was too far-fetched, if there was a youkai who could do that, the devils would no longer inhabit Japan. It would be too dangerous for them to fight the youkai.

"Well all we can do now is wait and see, let's hope that Issei becomes our newest member then." Rias mumbled

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

In a quiet Street

Issei was called an incarnation of lust, even by his friends, it was almost impossible for Issei to be liked by a girl due to his perverted ways, so of course Issei would think that this was a dream.

"Hey Issei-kun." she said shyly, breaking Issei out of his train of thoughts.

"What is it Yuuma-chan?"He inquired.

"Can you listen to my request?" she replied with her face turned away from him.

Issei's perverted mind thougt of requests that she qould ask from him, but he thought he knew what his date was going to ask, a goodbye first date kiss.

"Wh... what's your request?" Issei stuttered, he was so excited, she seemed to enjoy this date so much it was time, goddamnit, he forgot to get some mint chewing gum!

"Would you mind dying right now?" she asked casually while adjusting her hair.

Issei was extremely surprised, he must have heard it wrong, what did she just say?

"Eh...? sorry", he said with a sheepish face, "Could you repeat that?"

She had a calm look on her face as she addressed Issei again.

"Can you please... die right now?" she said this as black wings sprouted from her back, with feathers as black as a raven. Her body morphed until she was taller and more like an adult, her chest puffed out until she was quite buxom and her clothes transformed into black strap like peices which covered little. The most noticeable change were her eyes where before this, they were dark pink and she had a passive look but now... she looked aggressive and malicious.

A pink spear of light formed in her hands and she put it into a throwing position.

"These last few days have actually been kind of fun." she continued with a deeper more seductive voice.

Issei was too scared and surprised to move but was able to say one thing.

"Why would you do this to me?" Issei asked desperately.

"Blame the God that put a sacred gear inside you." she said as she threw the spear.

"What the hell are you doing!" A new voice interrupted.

Before Issei could be hit by the light spear Naruto pushed him out the way and in turn getting impaled by the spear.

"Senpai!" Issei roared as Naruto puffed into smoke and the spear landed in front of Issei.

Wait, puffed into smoke, yeah Issei was either dreaming or high. He felt a funny sensation in his arm and looked down at it seeing a red gauntlet on his arm.

"Cool, my imagination rocks." he said in confusion just as another light spear appeared in front of him again and another Naruto got in the way of it. However this time, Raynare threw the spear with more power and Naruto's clone only altered its trajectory, stabbing the pervert in the shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed, this was the worst feeling he had ever had, there was a huge as hole in his shoulder! He couldn't describe it if he wanted to.

Issei fell onto the ground from the force and rolled around in pain barely dodging another spear of light.

"STOP", Naruto roared slightly out of breath, "YOU WERE HERE All THIS TIME AND YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!"

Raynare, with a furious look on her face, turned to Naruto who was standing on the roof of a house.

"Oh, so you're the one that Azazel said to meet up with", she said nonchalantly while casually dismissing her anger, "HIs sacred gear, no matter what it was, would be too weak due to his pitifully low magical reserves, so I proceeded to eliminate him since he could be a problem if he ever achieved balance breaker."

Issei looked up at Naruto who was looking back down at him, if Naruto jumped down there it would be too late to not make friends, but if he stayed here, he would feel worse than he ever felt before.

He jumped off the roof.

"Thank you senpai." Issei mumbled under his breath, he got up shakily holding his left arm with his right. The gauntlet that he had seen on his left arm was gone

If he didn't leave now, no matter what happened he would die.

He shuffled away, trying not to aggravate his arm.

"Stop being pathetic and die!" Raynare yelled as she formed three light spears. She threw 2 at Naruto and one at Issei.

 **"Rasengan"**

Naruto yelled as a blue ball of spiralling energy formed in his hand which he used to destroy the 2 light spears but Issei was not so fortunate.

Blood sourced from Issei like a fountain as his side was pierced, it didn't look fatal, but he would die of blood loss if he wasn't treated soon.

Naruto immediately made a clone, which ran forward quickly, picked up Issei and jumped onto a nearby rooftop and out of sight. Raynare growled at Naruto before flying in pursuit, she kept an eye on Naruto warily as he followed behind her just watching her and not attacking. Then he smirked, she immediately felt worried about something, then when she looked back ahead of her, Issei and the Naruto clone weren't there. She stopped flying in that direction and landed on the roof of a building just as he reached it.

"Just give up", Naruto said coldly, "Why are you so persistent."

Raynare looked furious as she looked at him. "Azazel said you were strong for a human, but if you are against me a fallen angel then there is no way you could match up to me!" she said as she threw 2 light spears at him. Naruto dodged it effortlessly and sprinted towards her she strafed around him throwing light spears, trying to create some distance between them but Naruto dodged or destroyed the numerous light spears.

"Fallen angels all have the same tricks and grunts like you seem only able to use the light spear part." Naruto muttered but the fallen angel was able to hear.

"Me? a grunt? If I am a grunt, then you are an annoying insect which I will crush under my feet." she laughed as she threw more light spears.

Naruto was getting annoyed, why couldn't she listen to reason, it reminded Naruto of him.

He would use force and end it now, he made one clone which went around to the other side, they both went towards each other to use a pincer attack on Raynare, she smirked before flying upwards.

As she looked up, Naruto was already there and landed on her back, the fallen angel quickly descended and crashed roughly onto the ground.

"I'll break your wings if you don't come with me, don't make me do this." Naruto muttered coldly into her ear. Raynare shivered in fear, if anyone ever found out that she lost to a human, then they wouldn't care about the circumstances.

It pained her to say it but she had lost, pitifully and she knew that he hadn't used the full extent of his power.

When he had used his energy attack, she had sensed a deep massive reservoir of power as well as something truly terrifying. She couldn't believe that this being was human, it wasn't possible.

"I give up, just let me go..." Raynare mumbled under her breath.

Naruto held her there for another second before realising that she wouldn't fight back, he let her go and stood up. Raynare stood up as well and turned while shaking to face him.

"W-what are you?" She asked with a little tremor in her voice.

"A shinobi and the future hokage." Naruto replied confidently. He put his hand into the signature shadow clone jutsu cross hand symbol.

From Raynare's face Naruto was able to tell that she was confused and she opened her mouth to ask a question but was promptly smacked in the back of the neck by another Naruto clone that was behind her. She slumped to the ground in a heap.

Naruto sighed before picking her up and setting her on his shoulder. Now all he had to do was get Issei.

"Boss, come down here!" A voice that sounded just like his yelled to Naruto. The shinobi quickly realised that this was the clone that he had sent to go carry Issei.

He ran towards the edge of the roof and leapt off. He splashed into a puddle as he landed. However Naruto knew that it hadn't rained in a while. Looking closer, he realised it was red, blood. He turned around and saw his clone holding Issei, while blood flowed freely from the gaping hole in his side.

Issei had lost a lot of blood. Too much blood.

"I'm sorry Issei." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth. He should have blocked that spear, he didn't know why that fallen angel would do this even when she herself thought that Issei was a good guy. The innocent and the weak were always being killed by those with power and if you had power, it was your responsibility to protect the weaker people.

"Hehehe", Issei coughed violently, "I'm really dying..." he muttered under his breath and as the dying boy said this, blood soaked a flier which he had taken earlier from a girl.

"Thanks senpai for saving me..." He had a pained smile of appreciation plastered on his face.

As Issei was dying, he thought only one thing.

HE WISHED HE HAD DIED IN THE ARMS OF A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN.

The flier that resided in his pocket glowed red on the pentagram seal reacting strongly with Issei's wish. Somewhere else a pentagram on the floor glowed, resonating with the flier.

A red flash shone into the alleyway that the two resided in. The same pentagram had materialised on the ground and out of the red light a beautiful woman with the same coloured hair stepped out.

"Oh what do we have here", a memorable voice said. Naruto turned around and saw Rias Gremory standing behind him, "Oh, Uzumaki-san, were you the one that summoned me?" she asked in a surprising tone, "No it must have been Hyoudou-san", she continued. Her eyes widened as she saw Issei's wounded state.

The red-haired devil looked at the pool of blood that surrounded Hyoudou Issei. This was a great chance to survey his potential and recruit him.

"Stand aside Uzumaki-san, I can help him." she said as she stepped towards his body. This would also be a great chance for her to find out if Naruto had knowledge on the world of the supernatural.

"Stop, let him rest in peace, he might not want to be changed into a devil." Naruto spoke evenly to Rias. The Gremory devil immediately feigned ignorance.

"What are you talking about? What if he wants to live, so many people on the cusp of death have said they wanted to live, even people who commit suicide." she answered.

Naruto growled in annoyance. "Fine, you've made your point, revive him, I don't care what you do with him." Naruto replied coldly, with a bit of aggression forming in his voice.

"Devils are evil beings by nature and if I had a choice between staying alive and being a devil or dying, I'd stay dead." Naruto muttered.

Rias was a bit hurt by this but she just smiled.

"You better hope that I'm not here if you die then Uzumaki-san." Rias replied as she walked past Naruto to Issei.

Naruto was seeing red, didn't she listen to anything he just said. If she made him her servant he would be extremely pissed. He turned around to fire a retort when he felt a slight pressure of a presence in his mind almost like when Kyuubi wanted to start a conversation with him.

 _"Stop"_

Naruto visibly flinched from the voice that it seemed only he had heard. Was he going crazy?

 _"Look"_

The voice spoke again and Naruto was surprised as he saw Rias almost as if he was wearing Infrared goggles. She appeared in colours which he interpreted like he was born to, it was like reading a book. He could tell that she needed Issei for something that was troubling her and she was quite greedy to get it. She would almost resort to any measures to get it.

Naruto stepped back and walked away. He would let her do what she wanted, like she said, most people would like to live when they were about to die and what he would become wouldn't be too bad. He would get a power boost and would have a team to look out for the pervert, just like he had.

"Do what you want, but if you hurt him you'll have to deal with me devil." Naruto said coldly. This was one of many beings who destroyed lives and were recorded to be completely evil and most of those stories had elements of truth in them so he would be on guard. He would be crazy to trust a devil.

He looked around carefully, he was sure he had just felt some killing intent from somewhere, but he had to ignore it if he wanted to retrieve Raynare and suitably detain the fallen angel.

Naruto shunshined back onto the roof and leapt across it back towards his house. He sighed in annoyance. Azazel was right, those prisons that Azazel had built would come in handy.

Meanwhile, in the alley way were Issei was dying, Kiba appeared in a blur with Koneko on his back and dropped her when they were in front of Rias. The knight's eyes widened as he saw all the eight pawns infuse themselves into Issei, he knew then that his master had hit the jackpot, he might even have a longinus.

Rias smiled gleefully.

"Well it looks like we've found a diamond in the rough." Rias said happily. Issei had abysmal magic levels but she could

* * *

And that's it folks

 **AN: In this chapter** **we see Naruto's thoughts on devils, which isn't very good, THEY'RE DEVILS, of course he doesn't trust them and it's because they are truly evil, following most of the stories in the Bible the devils at least were once a horribly despicable race and Azazel educated him a bit on Christianity and thee three factions and because of seeing some of these things, Naruto has a very negative** **view on Rias. The only reason that he didn't fight was because he was able to read her emotions using a strange power which is so far unnamed.**

 **Please review on what you think of Naruto, I tried to make him not seem to OP but at the same time show people that this is THE Uzumaki Naruto that we're talking about. Another thing that I tried to do is show that he doesn't want friends and is quite isolated right now, he's not actively trying to pursue a relationship with anyone.**

 **Onto the next thing then, some of you might know what Rias' plan is and others don't. If you do know or have a clue, please don't spoil it for other readers who don't know. Thanks**

 **Another thing that you might ask about is the red virus inside Naruto's head and his lack of attention towards it. I know that a ton of you guys are probably thinking: Dude, something is wrong with your brain and your not asking for help, but there is a reason for this... which I will promptly think of later (I'm joking I already know, it's because he thinks that medics like Tsunade who healed Kakashi and Sasuke after they got Tsukoyomid by Itachi and suffered brain damage can heal him if his mindscape is changing colours.**

 **Ja ne**

 **(I've re-uploaded this chapter so let's see what you think now.(Yeah losers, especially that guy who told me about the strength of Naruto's rasengan, I've made it better so enjoy!))**


	4. The tiniest spark

**Hi guys, welcome to this chapter, in some of the reviews, people asked if Naruto was underpowered and one guy made a good point on how Raynare could survive 3 ODAMA rasengans. Well this is the answer, first of all, she is heavily damaged and will not be awake for a while without extreme healing, second of all, Naruto used stopped it relatively quickly and three, he didn't run at her with full momentum, otherwise, even with her fallen angel stronger constitution, she would have been grinded to paste and finally, because of the rasengans close proximities they negated the rotating power of the other rasengans.**

 **Also yes, I will try to make the chapters longer.**

 **Naruto didn't use sage mode because remember that he needs to have clones that gather the nature energy for him and Kurama is unaccessible to Naruto right now.**

 **Anyway, I'm going to make Naruto return to his 'full power' or show how strong he really is this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

What is true power?

Chapter 3

Naruto woke up after thoroughly reinspecting his mindscape. He had discovered that a ton of the red had turned blue, WHAT THE HELL DID IT MEAN! So far he hadn't experienced any negative effects. He had thought that he would turn into a psycho or be controlled by this foreign influence but it hadn't seemed to be doing anything but changing colours.

He got up and descended a massive flight of stairs into a big room which resembled more of an underground bunker than a basement. Inside it, there were rows of equipment for torture, cells for hostages a large training area and a food storage unit. Azazel had given him the cell and the torture weapons for prisoners, which was unexpectedly useful for his purposes now.

"How are you so powerful even though you are human and to make it worse you don't have a sacred gear, if I go back to Grigori now then I'll be laughing stock" Raynare moaned to herself, she had been like this since she had woken up, maybe Naruto would have pitied her if she wasn't trying to kill Issei before.

"I wasn't the one stupid enough to disobey his orders and you also underestimated a human that worked for Grigori", Naruto chided her harshly, "If you don't want to get beaten then try to talk before you start fighting, unless they really want to kill you."

Naruto left immediately after checking on her, he should have probably given her breakfast but if she was going to be such a piece of work then he wouldn't bother.

The blonde shinobi walked towards the shower and as he looked at himself he noticed something different in his appearance, no not his appearance, his aura. He couldn't tell what it was and it was so small that it didn't really matter. Who cared about what aura he had anyway?

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

ORC room morning

Rias could detect a slightly holy presence. What was the church doing here? Technically no being from any other faction would dare to encroach upon her territory. Her status as a high class devil and sister of a Maou would prevent it as well as Sona having the same status. She would confront this directly but which Church representative would choose to approach her during school hours?

"Akeno, I'm detecting a slightly holy aura, can you feel it as well?" Rias inquired. She had been sitting on her desk but stood up tidying up some documents, after all homeroom would start in about 10 minutes.

"Hai buchou, if you give them to me, I can punish them for you buchou." Akeno smirked sadistically as she said it and got something that looked like a whip to protrude from the heavenly valley of her cleavage slightly before turning to Rias.

"Akeno, while he does need to be punished for entering my territory uninvited, what is most worrying is that we didn't register his presence in town before this and I am not ." Rias replied.

"Shame... I have a few new techniques to try out "Akeno pushed the item that looked like a bull whip back into the depths of her cleavage, no one knows how it fit there.

"Erm, anyway let's go and approach this threat." Rias said, she might not be the only one to approach this presence, Sona would as well.

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was incredibly bored, floating through his mindscape seemed to be his only way to interest him, that was his thing. Unfortunately, people always stared at him as he explored his mindscape due to the blank look that he frequently had.

No matter what he did, due to his blonde spiky untameable hair he would look like a delinquent and exploring his mindscape didn't help much in trying to be inconspicuous. Humans feared what they didn't understand.

Naruto snapped to attention as he sensed 4 devil signatures approaching him from the two corridors and they seemed to have a sense of urgency. One must have definitely been Rias and Akeno but he wasn't sure about the other two. He quickly went outside and into an empty classroom, from its timetable, it wouldn't be used until second period. From there he proceeded to jump out the window... after opening it of course. He wasn't in the mood to talk to them. It would increase his already noticeable reputation. He would go back to his lessons soon and then they wouldn't be able to stop him.

He landed at the edge of the football pitch and looked back at the second floor which he had exited and seeing Rias, Akeno and two other girls behind them. He couldn't really tell but he thought he could feel some glares piercing him from there. He turned around and walked the long way to his classroom. Hopefully he would make it on time slightly.

With Devil pursuers

"What he did is against the school rules", Sona, the Sitri devil said agitatedly, "This is kind of behaviour is what destroys a school."

"You're missing the point, that's Naruto down there and he didn't emit that aura before!" Rias reminded Sona.

"Sorry, my bad, I'm just trying to make sure that our standards in this school do not fall, he is a second year and his actions might influence first years." She replied immediately. She was very invested in this school's well-being. This school was basically hers, it would hurt to leave it at the end of the year and she wanted to create a lasting impression as the school council president.

"The more important question is what is creating that holy aura around him and if it comes from him or a weapon." Rias thought out loud.

With these thoughts, there were only two things they could think of to understand why Naruto had this aura, he was either part of the church, or he had a sacred gear that killed devils.

"Uzumaki always has to be a problem doesn't he Akeno." Rias said quietly.

"We need more information about him", A fourth unknown devil added, "Himejima-san please find out more at first break." She nodded towards Akeno before readjusting her glasses.

"I will try my hardest Shinra-san." Akeno replied.

They walked back out of the classroom and went their seperate ways.

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

In the woods

Naruto was completely bored out of his mind and he was sure he was going to go insane, damn that Kaguya for isolating him here. He had no one to talk to, no sasuke to fight with and he couldn't train in school.

Something broke inside Naruto and an old habit was released. He was getting an urge to use his creativity for other things, he was even remembering the joys of paint!

"I'm going to prank the hell out of this school dattebayo!" he vowed aloud. He would plant retribution and anarchy in this school for all the boredom he had faced.

"Were you saying that to me? I couldn't tell if you knew I was here and that you were talking to me or if I you were just talking to yourself." Akeno spoke from behind him.

Naruto swivelled swiftly and turned to look at her, "What are you doing here again!" he exclaimed.

Akeno giggled, he was just like a normal guy after all, now she needed to find some things out about him that were useful. The first thing she needed to do was find out if he was a threat, his affiliation was most likely with the fallen and if he could defeat that angel with ease then he had at least mid-class devil strength

"Naruto, who sent you here, what faction are you in league with." Akeno asked seriously. It was time to talk and after Rias' last encounter with the blonde, they had learnt that Naruto had a bit of animosity against devils. Kiba and Koneko were ready to act in case a fight broke out.

"I'm working for some fallen angel guys." Naruto admitted easily. It wasn't as if that was a terrible thing, giving that information was not going to get him killed by Azazel... the bastard.

"Ok... so are you a stray exorcist?" Akeno enquired. Most people that were human that worked with the fallen angels were either spies or exiled members of the church.

"No I'm just a normal high school guy." Naruto replied calmly.

"A _normal_ high school guy that beat a fallen angel badly I might add and has captured her and taken her to unknown whereabouts." Akeno replied.

He didn't know why he had let Rias see the fallen angel, he was getting sloppy, he kept on underestimating the Gremory heir it seemed.

"And can you explain that holy aura, is it a sacred gear?" Akeno continued.

Naruto couldn't have a sacred gear, Azazel had told him that as soon as he had explained some things about humans in this world, he was from a different world so it couldn't possibly be a sacred gear.

"I don't know what this holy aura is, it's news to me", Naruto answered, "No one that I've seen before has told me anything like that but I promise that I won't use it on any of you if I do learn how to use it unless I am attacked first, and now its my turn." he finished ominously.

Akeno looked confused a bit but nodded he head. "Go on."

 **'What is she? is the first that I'd ask'**

 _'Kurama!'_ Naruto yelled mentally.

 **'Kit don't think'**

 _'What does that mean, how can I stop thinking!'_ he thought confused, _'don't ruin this by being a punk I missed you furball'_

There was no reply after that, the Kyuubi was gone again.

"...ruto, Naruto, your spacing out." Akeno sighed as she waved her hand in front of the blonde's face. All of a sudden, his eyes went blank and he stopped talking or moving but his facial expressions were changing.

Naruto snapped out of his trance suddenly and stepped back instantly, she had gotten too close.

"Sorry about that, anyway, what are you?" Naruto asked suddenly, he was obviously trying to pretend that he didn't space out in the middle of their conversation.

"I'm a devil," Akeno replied as her eyes narrowed, "Everyone in buchou's peerage is a devil."

"I know that you are a devil but I can feel something else is odd about your presence." Naruto replied.

"Just like yours then." Akeno remarked snidely. She was getting annoyed with his questions, they weren't aimed at Rias but her. If he had any common sense, then he would ask what Rias' rules were for him staying here or something that would be more meaningful than what she was.

"...So do you have any food to spare, I forgot to get any food." Akeno laughed with clear amusement, she knew that Naruto was interesting, but he was certainly more diplomatic than she thought for him to diffuse that situation as easily as he did. She sat down next to the tree and let Naruto eat her bento... and then promptly took it away from him.

"You're getting too familiar, as if I would give you my bento." she chastised him.

Naruto's left eye twitched as she took it away from him.

"I'll pay you back if you give me your food..."

Naruto sat on the other side of the trunk and Akeno passed a few morsels of food before keeping the rest to herself. She found Naruto amusing, almost as much as Rias, but she wouldn't tell him that.

Naruto sighed before turning serious again. "...If I die... tell Rias to not resurrect me, I would be really pissed off."

Akeno didn't get what he disliked about devils, most of the stories in the bible were invalidated due to the current devils being much nicer than that, though they still had their flaws.

"And how's Issei?" Naruto asked, "I can't sense him because of his new energy signature as a recently reincarnated devil."

Akeno had actually forgotten about Issei, Rias had a few things to sort out but they would go explain everything to Issei tomorrow. Issei wouldn't do anything too stupid that would get him killed in the meantime she hoped.

"Issei's fine, although he's confused and talking about his girlfriend."

"You mean the one that killed him?" Naruto asked incredulously. Did Issei forget that the fallen angel impaled the pervert, twice!

"Yes, that one, although I don't see why you're so interested in Issei, unless... Oh my Uzumaki-san, is that your preference?" Akeno asked sultrily.

"... You're really messed up, I only want to know how Issei is doing since he was forcibly transformed into a devil." He replied to Akeno's taunting.

"Anyway, I'll go look for him to explain some stuff that you're not bothered to explain", Naruto said snarkily, "and if you were actually afraid of your life, I would think to have those devils in the open where they are close enough to stop me from any assassination attempts or at least have me surrounded." he continued before walking away.

Kiba and Koneko appeared next to Akeno worriedly.

"He's dangerous, we must inform buchou." Kiba said worriedly.

Akeno just smiled and stood up.

"He's as harmless as a kitten, he wouldn't hurt anyone if he didn't have to." Akeno replied

Kiba was still scowling at the back of the retreating Naruto, wary of any suspicious movements and relaxed as soon as the blonde was gone. If the shinobi was as powerful as he made himself out to be, then the blonde could at least take one of them out before he was defeated.

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

With Naruto

"Thank you for stopping me from getting penetrated too badly, Naruto-sama" Issei thanked him gratefully.

"..."

"Naruto-Dono?" Issei was worried that Naruto that the blonde was pissed at him as he gave Issei a deadpan.

"You know that I don't like honorifics..." Naruto said slowly and calmly.

Issei nodded his head, the few people that Naruto had talked to in the class when he was asked for something he would tell them to call him Naruto.

"Are you trying to die?" Naruto continued.

Issei again was about to nod before shaking his head.

"You know, you don't have to make me look stupid, I did it because I have so much respect for you that I think you deserve those honorifics." Issei replied honestly.

"Ok... just never call me that again, or I think I might have to send you through a wall."

"Hai, Naruto-senpaii!" Issei said jokingly.

Naruto turned around and walked away. He had a tiny bit of killing intent leak out from him as he left.

Issei trembled slightly as Naruto left, he somehow knew that something bad was going to happen to him. What had he awakened. On the bright side, someone remembered his girlfriend... but if what happened that night was real then shouldn't he be dead. Issei contemplated this as he walked home.

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

Inside Naruto's house

As Naruto opened the door, he realised that someone was inside, he was instantly on guard. Food packets were tossed on the floor and the TV was on, the fridge had been decimated. He cautiously explored more of the house until he saw the basement door open and the sound of someone talking.

He walked down there still concealing his steps until he heard Azazel's voice.

"Look that kid's already angry with me and so I'm annoyed that he was venting on me, so let's do this quickly Ray-chan, What on Earth possessed you to go and do that!" Azazel cried, "Why kill a sacred gear user right smack in the middle of devil territory, you're lucky that the kid baled you out, `i'm leaving you here but leave after you've assessed the sacred gears power and find out what it is."

He saw Raynare outside of her cell leaning heavily on the wall, Naruto was surprised that she was standing, even if she was barely managing it.

Azazel only seemed to take notice of Naruto now.

"I noticed you kid when you were outside, you don't seem to reign in your power in public do you? and what's with that holy aura, I could've sworn you didn't have a sacred gear."

Naruto stepped fully into the basement letting his footsteps echo loudly.

"I don't know what this aura is but are you want this crazy girl to stay here? in my house? With me?" Naruto asked incredulously as he ignored Azazel's previous remark.

"... Yes?" Azazel replied while rubbing his temples, this was already causing him a headache.

"She KILLED my... classmate and then he was resurrected as a devil." Naruto continued.

"He was only human, he wasn't going to live long anyway." Raynare piped in while glaring at Naruto.

Azazel silenced her with a glare that had power which you couldn't see in his usually carefree attitude. Raynare shut her mouth, she already knew that she was going to get punishment from Azazel after this though.

"Why are you always giving me this crap, an insane fallen angel, putting me right next to the devils' nest and making me have to talk to them." Naruto snapped angrily.

He was tired of all of the things he had to put up with and he was going to shove it away, right into Azazel's face.

"I can see that you're stressed kid with dealing with people like her, if it will make you feel better, we could go and spar somewhere else." Azazel sighed, he knew that Naruto would gladly take up this offer.

Naruto cracked his knuckles, "I'm going to kick your ass old man."

Azazel rolled his eyes as he prepared a magic circle beneath them. He would have to show the blonde who was boss otherwise, this insubordination would continue, he did kind of deserve it for not nipping it in the bud earlier.

* * *

Unknown Grigori hideout training ground

Naruto faced Azazel while the fallen angel read a book, sitting on a deck chair. They were in the middle of what looked like a barren desert with large rocks scattered sporadically. There were a few rolling tumbleweeds rolling around but apart from that, this place was devoid of life.

"Gaki, if I win this fight, then you have to follow my orders to the dot while working for me", Azazel called out from the deck chair, "I hope you know that when we fought before I wasn't using my full power."

Naruto didn't look surprised, he would be surprised if that was the full extent of one of the strongest fallen angels powers. He didn't even go sage mode last time and it was enough to defeat him.

Naruto made three clones behind him and they all rushed off away from the two in the centre. Azazel just quirked an eyebrow and stood up. He actually looked serious for once.

"Say hello..." Azazel said as he brought his arm forward and light gathered at his hand, "To the Down Fall Dragon Spear."

To Naruto it looked like a small golden kunai with a lance like blade and a purple jewel at the hilt.

Azazel rushed forward with it and came for a stab at Naruto. The shinobi leaped to the side and held it between his thumb and index finger before studying the blade. It hadn't shown anything special yet. He made some more distance before making two clones, one grabbed the others hand and swung it around. Azazel just stared at Naruto's clones confused.

The clone let go of the other one sending it flying to Azazel with a rasengan in each hand.

Azazel pointed his weapon at Naruto and a golden shield appeared in front of him sucking up the rasengans and dispelling the clone.

Azazel looked up at where Naruto previously was and saw only a tumbleweed which blew away. Naruto was already behind him and released a titanic punch to his back. As he flew away he turned and saw Naruto grinning and heard flapping paper and grabbed it and looked at it as he landed on his feet.

Naruto pointed his fingers at Azazel like a gun. "Boom." Naruto said as he pretended to fire and the paper in Azazel's hand blew up. Azazel had his arm covering his face when he blew up and his clothes were slightly ruined. As he lowered his arms, he saw Naruto was already in front of him with a rasengan prepared.

 **"Rasengan"**

Azazel raised his dagger spear in time and got the golden shield up negating the rasengan. Then he pushed Naruto away and held up his dagger creating a magic circle.

 **"ARGO"**

He quickly pulled out a sword from the magic circle and rushed Naruto at blinding speed. Naruto dodged the first slash and then dodged the next and this kept on going for a while with Azazel slashing at an even faster speed each time.

"This is Argo the sword of speed and a sword in Fafnir's treasure horde." Azazel said as Naruto finally blocked his one handed slash with the long blade, "With each slash at you do, the faster you will be able to swing this sword, it multiplies your swing speed by 1.25 each time and drains magic while you hold it. With this blade anyone can overcome a fast opponent."

Naruto with his right hand brought a rasengan towards Azazel's open stomach but Azazel negated it again with his dagger.

"This is getting annoying, I'll have to show you one of my trump cards then." Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes. When Naruto opened them, Azazel could feel Naruto getting a power surge he was quickly getting overpowered by, an orange pigment appeared under his eyes and his pupils were now like a toads.

 **"SAGE MODE!"**

Azazel was sent flying away and landed on his feet after righting himself in the air. He brought out a bow which looked massive and started shooting his light spears at insane speeds. As Azazel did this, Naruto and two other clones prepared two odama rasengans in each hand before the real Naruto blasted forward using the larger rasengans to destroy the numerous arrow-like light spears.

Azazel transformed a massive light spear into a thin needle-like point and fully drew his bow.

"This is **Sol** , the bow of light", The arrow turned into a blinding white needle of energy and a trail across the ground appeared with the same coloured light as the arrow, "This bow magnifies and creates light, it can help a human kill a high class devil, but in my hands it has the strength of a small nuke."

 **"Tan'itsu kōshi bakuhatsu" (Single photon blast)**

Azazel released it and it flew like a laser and hit the blonde instantly and piercing through the rasengan barrier. After a split second a massive eruption appeared where Naruto was, completely eviscerating that area.

"Holy crap, I forgot that he was human!" Azazel cursed, he didn't mean to kill him. However, he stopped feeling bad when he heard a loud whirring noise that quickly appeared as the explosion's sound aftermath ended.

He turned around to see an army of Naruto s, each had an Odama rasengan in its hand and they charged Azazel with a roar.

Azazel flew up into the air to avoid the rushing onslaught and narrowly evaded the whirling balls of power.

Some of the Naruto clones stopped and pressed there energy orbs into the ground. The blue orbs exploded violebtly and as other clones jumped over them, they were launched into the air.

Azazel dodged them flying out of the way of a large multitude, then one blue orb glanced his lower black wing. Azazel winced in pain and the clones took advantage of his small distraction, a clone managed to slam a rasengan right into his stomach.

Azazel saw the clone just as it was about to hit him and started glowing with a golden light.

The rasengan that the clone had hit him with smashed him down towards the ground where a crater the size of a house formed.

 **"BALANCE BREAKER! Down Fall Dragon Another Armour!"**

Out of the light a heavily armoured angel flew out, he had a purple gold colour scheme with a large purple jewel in his chest and several smaller ones on his limbs. Azazel's black wings protruded from the ankles, lower back, hips and upper back. All in all, Azazel looked more intimidating like that. Gripped in his hand was a bident made of golden light and he proceeded to cut up all the clones, moving at speeds that were faster than before.

He let a gigantic ball of light form above his head and then smash into the floor and destroying all the clones in his vicinity. The real Naruto was caught in the blast and was launched far away kicking up dirt on the way.

Azazel instantly saw Naruto and flew towards him at an incredible speed, he tried to punch Naruto into the ground, however even from a sitting position Naruto caught his fist and a small crater formed there.

Naruto stood up while crushing his fist in his hand, Azazel kept on pushing, but in sage mode, holding him back wasn't too hard.

Naruto grabbed his arm with his other hand and started swinging him around him, Azazel was swung around and Naruto even started a mini tornado with wind blasting away from them. Then, Naruto released him and Azazel flew away through the sky, quickly becoming a small dot. When his wings stopped his momentum.

Azazel now knew a few things from these few encounters, Naruto had almost no ranged moves and he would use that to his advantage. He quickly created light bombs and threw them at the stationary Naruto. As he threw them he saw the blonde preparing an attack but it

 **"RASENSHURIKEN!"**

Naruto yelled it as he threw it forwards, it cust the air gaining immense speeds and Azazel flew out of the way to dodge it.

The rasenshuriken pursued him like a hound, rapidly catching up until it was within a metre of him. Azazel smirked and narrowly dodged it.

As if in response to his close proximity, it expanded in a with light catching him inside it and pulling him away before exploding.

"Eat that old man." Naruto shouted from his position about a kilometre away.

From the direction of the explosion Naruto saw a purple and gold blur which he identified as Azazel, if he could use Kurama's chakra then he would be able to achieve full speed and be able to see Azazel properly but right now, he could only counter and dodge Azazel.

Azazel floated above Naruto with his armour sliced in the place that the rasenshuriken had hit.

 **"That attack would have killed me if I didn't have access to Fafnir's horde,"** Azazel said calmly, **"But Saint George's dragon shield saved me from the worst of it, Fafnir will be mad at me, although it was a dragon slayer's shield."**

Screw that! Azazel wouldn't decide when the fight was over so quickly. He still had one sage mode clone left.

A golden ball glowed between the prongs of Azazel's bident before he threw it at the direction of the last shadow clone.

"Even if you dispell it, I'll still get the chakra boost." Naruto said seroiously.

Azazel waited for a second before looking at Naruto calmly. "I negated the clone, I didn't dispell it." Azazel replied.

This match was over and they both knew it.

He didn't feel the rush of energy that he usually felt and he was dead-tired. Without sage mode or kyuubi chakra, he couldn't even use his rasenshuriken.

He made another swarm of shadow clones that spread around the area, however each were negated before they could do anything. Even the clones that had tried to go underground had been destroyed in the onslaught of light projectiles.

He would have whooped his ass if the virus hadn't stopped him from using kyuubi's chakra.

"Fine... I don't want to drag it out to long anyway." Naruto said hesitantly. He had gotten some exercise, made sure he wasn't rusty and pummeled Azazel a bit for his annoyances, so he didn't care too much, but now he knew that he needed to unlock Kurama's power and get more powerful himself. He welcomed the challenge, it would keep him distracted until he got back and he could show everyone his new abilities.

"And when I get back Granny will definitely make me Hokage." he whispered to himself.

"What was that kid?" Azazel asked as he deactivated his balance breaker and his spear.

"Nothing, I'll do what you want without questioning you unless I resign." Naruto scowled at him before walking away.

"... How do you get out of here?"

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

Back in Naruto's house

As soon as Azazel and Naruto disappeared, Raynare hobbled across the basement and up Naruto's stairs, she got some clothes to hide what she was wearing since she couldn't fly and left the house.

As she left, she turned around to face Naruto's house.

"Next time we meet, I will destroy you." Raynare vowed before coughing violently and hobbling away.

* * *

Later

Azazel and Naruto appeared in the basement with a teleportation spell, Naruto immediately walked away from Azazel, after that fight, all he could think about was sleep.

"Wait! Where's Raynare!" Azazel hissed. That girl was trying to earn his fury wasn't she? Naruto turned around and looked at him with an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"This is what happens when you let someone who is definitely crazy and overconfident in her own abilities do something for you, especially if she hates humans!" Naruto scolded Azazel. Azazel didn't reply but he did walk to the nearest wall and bang his head on it.

"Find her and bring her in to one of these cells, as long as she hasn't been mutilated, is alive and healable. It's fine." He said with an exasperated sigh before summoning a magic circle and teleporting out.

Naruto yawned and was about to walk upstairs until he felt a slight fallen angel energy flare. There's no rest for the wicked.

He got into some clothes into his clothes he wore when he was in Konoha, these were a replica but were good enough. They weren't made from the same materials and so they would get destroyed easier. He sprinted there until he found a fallen angel who threw a spear that impaled Issei.

He calmly jumped down onto the ground and sent a clone to rasengan him in the stomach before checking over Issei, he wasn't too badly heart and the wound wouldnt kill him.

There was a flash of light and Naruto felt a familiar presence. This gave him déjà vu. He turned around and saw Rias along with Koneko and Akeno.

"Oh, it looks like you have this handled Uzumaki-san," Rias said, "I'll heal Issei though."

Naruto glared at her coldly and stood up. "When you resurrected Issei, you promised that you wouldn't hurt him... but you didn't protect him from this maniac, who I am dissapointed to be indirectly working with."

Rias stared at Naruto calmly, "I hope you can understand that I have been busy as of late but I can now put my full attention on Issei, I just thought that he wouldn't be attacked that easily." Rias replied. Issei just seemed to be a magnet for trouble.

She knew that they could have shouldn't have kept Issei in the dark so tomorrow they would notify Issei of his status as a devil.

Naruto dumped Issei on the ground just as he fell into unconsciousness and walked away. Rias and the rest of her peerage had already gone by the time he had gone round the corner. Just as he was walking away, he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, that fallen angel guy!" He picked him up and jumped across the rooftops, he wouldn't want to be seen carrying an unconscious guy across town like that.

* * *

At Kuoh Academy

Naruto was bored out of his mind, he couldn't locate Raynare's whereabouts because of this Dohnaseek guy being too stubborn. He wanted to put that nutjob away, for good. She might not be strong but she will go through any means to get what she wants, at least that's what Naruto thought from listening to her for a minute.

Anyway, it was safe to say that he would know where Raynare was soon, the fallen angel that he had captured would probably not be able to withstand any torture that Azazel might put him through.

Currently he was talking to Sona and asking for some help.

"Please?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sona shut him down instantaneously, if you even thought about it then people like him would continue and become too persistent.

Naruto was outside the student council room on his knees in front of Sona, now you ask what could bring this mighty warrior to his knees? Well when the student council are all sent out to investigate you and find that you were going to pull off the biggest prank in the history of the school, dismantle all your gear, especially when its hard to gain it again, then you can see why Uzumaki Naruto was so persistently asking Sona for his stuff back.

"Sona please, that tub of glue costed a lot," Naruto pleaded. When he saw the look on her face his face darkened, "Sona... I didn't want it to come to this but... you will unleash a maelstrom upon this school if I don't get the expensive stuff back."

Genshirou Saji opened the door and the rest of the school council appeared. "Stop being a fool, what you were trying to do was despicable and you think we'll just hand your stuff back? You must be a real idiot."

The rest of the council gave Naruto condescending glares, while silently agreeing with Saji.

"Naruto, while I might not put it as crudely as Saji," Sona turned her head and glared at him for his outburst, "He is right, what would I gain from you making me a mess to clean up."

Naruto pretended to contemplate the question then replied smartly. "Since you love this school so much, I'm sure that you would like a troublemaker to stop and I'm pretty sure your a workaholic Sona?" Naruto said teasingly.

Sona was anything but amused. "Please remove any baseless assumptions from yourself is the first thing I'm going to say, but the second is don't be so informal with me, call me Sitri-san, Sona-san or Kaichou, I won't have any student in this school be disrespectful."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak and then stopped. Sona's glare was intimidating and Naruto now thought it wise to retreat.

He didn't mind, they had only found one prank and stopped it but come tomorrow, there would be a lot of chaos in the school, he just needed to prank Rias but she had a barrier around that place and she occupied it after school... Challenge accepted, he did have some seals prepared for infiltrating a barrier seal, a tonne of powerful shinobi were given some. It was mostly used by Jinchuriki to get into villages and cause wide destruction before hopping out.

He didn't know if it would work on a field made by a devil but he would try.

He quickly left the school building and arrived at the Old school building.

As soon as he got to about 30 metres away from it he manipulated pure chakra until it came into contact with the magical field. He couldn't examine it since he couldn't use magic or anything so he was going to have to rely on pure luck. He waved it around as fast as he could while pumping a steady stream of chakra. He made it small and if anyone came close and were looking for an energy signature then they would find him.

He eventually got to it and the seal was stuck in the air as if pressed against an invisible dome, he quickly put the other 4 and a square shaped opening was made, he went through it and entered the old school building as silently as a mouse.

* * *

Akeno and Rias were sorting out reports and other files after school ended, Koneko and Kiba had gone to fulfil a contract so only Issei was left with them.

"What happens if the person I give this to uses the flyer right away, how will I teleport to them if I can't go to this portal?" Issei asked the red-haired Gremory devil confused. Issei wasn't the smartest brick on the wall but sometimes people wondered whether he possessed any common sense.

"Issei just go already!" Rias replied exasperatedly. He wouldn't stop asking question after question and to be honest she was getting annoyed with him.

"Hai buchou." Issei said before walking away but as he was going to open the door, he turned back around, "One more thing bucho-"

Issei froze as Rias held an orb of destruction in her hand.

"I-It was only a joke buchou, a joke!"

As soon as Issei left Rias calmed down and turned to look back at her work and she noticed Akeno spacing out.

"Is something wrong Akeno?" Rias asked.

Akeno looked spaced out for a second before turning back to Rias. Can you feel the saturation of Naruto's energy, and the small holy aura that he also has. Rias wasn't as good a sensor as Akeno so she couldn't tell.

"No, I don't feel anything." Rias replied frowning.

Akeno could feel it, it was a cunning trick, to hide his massive energy, he lightly saturated the air to not seem out of place while he suppressed his energy. However, that still left the question, how did Naruto get through the barrier without Rias noticing.

"Buchou, is the barrier up?" Akeno asked curiously.

"Yes it is," Rias replied, "Why, is something wrong."

"I must be imagining things then." Akeno said dismissively.

* * *

Naruto heard the conversation and held his breath. His plan was nearly blown. If Akeno had asked Rias to check for any irregularities then she might have found him. He walked forwards and went deeper into the building, riddling it with traps. Then out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a door and he wondered what was behind it.

In this case, curiosity killed the cat, or caught the Naruto. When he got within a metre of the door, he could feel a magical aura around it and he had been detected.

He heard the sound of rushing footsteps and looked for somewhere to hide. Seeing a small hook, Naruto jumped towards it and henged into a clock.

As Rias and Akeno entered the room with an orb of destruction in Rias's hand and Akeno already with her wings out, they surveyed the room cautiously, because of her other occupant, there was already a barrier to mask anything that happened here and if the intruder managed to injure Rias, then the barrier that stopped any signatures would disappear and the temporary school barrier would activate, Sona also had a connection but not as much protection as the old school building.

"Come out intruder, we have detected you, the chance of you leaving the school grounds are quite low and the longer we stall, the more likely that backup will appear." Rias said in an unusually cold tone.

Naruto struggled to not let his laughter burst out, Rias had already taken a step into the glue and Akeno was following after her. You thought that was his only tub of glue? Naruto let that tub get taken to eliminate him from being a suspect in the prank storm soon to come.

As Rias scanned the room carefully, she saw a clock but it wasn't normal, all the clocks that they had worked but this ones hands weren't moving, come to think of it, there shouldn't be a clock in here at all! She aimed her orb of destruction at it and fired aiming to disperse it just before it hit. However, Naruto broke his henge and locked eyes with Rias for what seemed like forever and he saw her eyes gleam in recognition right before he shunshined with a mat behind the pair.

Rias's orb of destruction spread into tinier black bubbles which faded out of existence. She and Akeno tried o turn around as they were sure that they had just seen Naruto but there feet were stuck to the twisted as far as they could only to see a leg disappearing around the corner.

"UZUMAKI!" Rias yelled, she had instantly dropped the 'san' after the stunt that he'd just pulled.

"Buchou, permission to punish him." Akeno said while smiling sweetly. Rias nodded, she would definitely get him back for it later but right now she would check what he was doing here.

Akeno left the comfort of her shoes, spread her wings and flew off down the corridor.

"Akeno wait!" Rias cried.

"... How am I going to get my shoes unstuck?"

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto laughed uncontrollably as he ran through the street. The way Rias had said his name had been wonderful. Why had he stopped pranking? Actually, he was way to busy by ninja stuff. Naruto slowed down to a walk, looking back now was kind of embarrassed, he had just run through the streets laughing like an idiot. To be honest, if anyone else could do what he did then they would also have an urge to troll.

"So you're ready to die now?" Naruto heard a familiar voice. Naruto while trembling turned around and saw Akeno. Naruto held his mouth as his cheeks puffed out. He was about to burst when he looked at a shoeless Akeno who was smiling dangerously.

"Oi A-Akeno-chan, think carefully about what you're doing," Naruto stuttered. If he wasn't careful, he was going to receive severe bodily harm. "I was just inspecting the defences of your building and the glue was to test if you can handle yourself in case of traps."

"That's total BS Uzumaki," Akeno deadpanned, "It's time for you to receive your punishment."

As she said that a magic seal appeared next to her hand and a whip came out of it. She grabbed it tightly and only then could Naruto see her arm, it was trembling uncontrollably.

"Akeno are you Ok?" Naruto asked nervously.

She just stood there with her eyes shadowed until most of the passersby had disappeared. Then, she looked up and her smile widened and malice poured out of her.

"Oh Na-ru-to-kun, I'm getting hot, thinking about the things I'll do to you." Akeno said in an ominous sing-song voice.

She jumped onto him and he held her bridal style. "Akeno what the heck!" Naruto said while blushing, if anyone saw them, then his normal life would be over.

Another magic circle appeared beneath them and they were now back in the ORC room.

"Buchou, I got him!" She said cheerfully.

Rias was sitting on her chair with an annoyed look on her face.

"Uzumaki-san... You will clean this building of this mess before you leave... do I make myself clear?" She muttered quietly.

"What, who made you the boss of me?" Naruto replied, she sure as hell wasn't going to force him to do anything.

"I'm sure Sona will if you don't do what I say... and Akeno really wants a new playmate..."

Akeno cracked her whip to emphasise the point and Naruto gulped.

"Hai, Gremory-sama." he said in a deadpan, he picked up the mop and walked down the corridor, all while Akeno floated above him laughing obnoxiously.

 **NA-RU-TO**

* * *

Naruto's humble abode

Naruto opened his door and crashed onto his sofa, it was around eleven pm and he was dead tired. He did deserve that but he didn't deserve to activate all his pranks on himself. He did get out of it halfway through by substituting himself with a shadow clone when he had been coated with feathers. It hadn't dispelled so it was probably still working.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that there was a missed call on his phone and he picked it up. He played the voice mail.

 _"Oi kid, when you get back, I got a couple of things to tell you, It's probably your first lead, I also got a couple of things for you to do."_

Naruto grabbed his Konoha headband which was wrapped around the necklace that Tsunade gave him. He vowed that he would go back and he always kept his promises, that was his ninja way.

* * *

With Raynare

Raynare was fully healed from the wounds that Naruto had given her but she still experienced phantom pains. How the hell had he beaten her, it just wasn't possible, he didn't have anything that boosted his powers like a sacred gear, at least nothing that fallen angel technology could detect.

She actually admired him, how could he do that, gain that power. She would beat him when she got powerful enough and she would find his secrets and she would change his opinion of her, she did come off as a bitch last time.

"Kalawarner," Raynare called, "She should be here by now, let's go and retrieve her."

A blue tall haired woman nodded her head, she stepped out of the shadows of the abandoned church and followed Raynare, she would find this Naruto, if what Raynare said was true then she would be able to fight with a worthy human. One who didn't rely on sacred gears, she would recruit him and she would finally be able to achieve her dream.

* * *

 **AND END**

 **That's it guys. I've made this chapter longer than the others, this should satisfy you guys I hope. Anyone wandering what Naruto's first lead is? You'll find that out later but don't worry about it.**

 **If you guys hate the Azazel fight let me know please. I hate it when Naruto's underpowered in stories and I want you guys not to hate it, I am willing to change it if you can back up what you say with fact. Thanks.**

 **I'm going to add Kalawarner to his harem but he won't do anything with Raynare. I've got a few things planned for her. Kukuku...**

 **But that's it.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
